Cry Little Sister
by Bluewombat1113
Summary: Sisterfic. Takes place before and during season 1. Alexandra Winchester, the much younger sister of Sam and Dean, travels with her brothers in desperate search of their Father while dealing with the pain that she feels due to the younger's past abandonment. Warning: Spanking in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra woke up to the familiar sound of boots stomping against thin carpet and a duffel bag being zipped. She shifted slightly and brought up a fist to rub at her eyes.

"D'n?" she moaned, still half asleep. The stomping stopped for a minute and then got closer to the bedside. She heard him sigh and then his warm breath on her forehead.

"Time to wake up sweetheart", he told her. At the thought of getting up Alex scrunched up her nose and tried to turn away, but Dean held her arm and rolled her back to face him.

"Uh uh" he whispered, "We have to go now, come on". Alex opened up her eyes and looked up at her brother. At only 26 he looked tired Alex knew this look, she recognized the lines that appeared on his face when he became worried or apprehensive. These days she had been seeing these lines more then normal. The usual carefree chuckle that creased his face hadn't been seen in days and Alex was starting to get worried. She hadn't told Dean but she was trying extra hard to be good. That's what daddy would want. He would always say that, 'daddy has to go on a trip for work Alexandra, be good', 'I have to leave for a couple days Alex but I'll be back soon, listen to dean and be good for daddy ok?' Daddy had been gone for a really long time. Dean kept telling her that he would be back soon but months had gone by and Alex hadn't heard a word. Maybe if she were extra good he would come back.

Alex threw back the sheets as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Looking up at dean, who had gone back to packing his bag, Alex spoke in a tired, raspy voice.

"Where are we going?" Dean glanced at her and but continued to pack her bag as if he hadn't heard her.

"Dean?" She asked again, still with no response.

Alex thought about asking the question that she really wanted answered.

Swinging her legs on the bed she couldn't help but ask, "Are we gonna go find daddy?" Dean sighed. She had been on his case about the whereabouts of their father since the day that he left. It was natural for her to worry about him but Alex had begun to notice Dean's apprehension and he knew that she understood that something was wrong. If that was not bad enough, Dean was running out of excuses to tell her. But even more than that Dean was worried to tell her the true reason behind their sudden departure. If she found out Dean was sure that the detriment would be nothing short of detrimental.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Dean made what he felt was the best decision, "Uh yeah," he answered her, "we're going to see daddy".


	2. Chapter 2

Alex reached the passenger door of the Impala and slowly opened it. Before Dean had a chance to see, she slipped in the door and into the front seat. Alex hated the backseat. Because of the Impala's retro combination of both leather seats and lack of seatbelts Alexandra hopelessly slid around the seats at every stop and turn. When Sam was around, his humungous body provided some protection. But that was back when they were all together, Dad, Dean, Sam and her. It wasn't so bad back then. Sure Daddy and Sam would fight a lot but at least they were all together. Alex didn't remember a lot from those times. She had been pretty young when Sam left four years ago. That thought made Alex sick to her stomach. Sliding was just fine, Alex concluded, because if there was one thing that she hated more than the backseat it was Sam Winchester.

Alex was quickly snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock on the window. Sure enough, Alex looked up to see a very annoyed looking Dean Winchester with a duffel in his hands. Realizing the look on Dean's face Alex retreated into the back of the Impala as Dean slid his bag in next to her and then made his way into the front seat. He gave Alex one final parental glare in the mirror before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

Alex lay on her back staring at the roof of the Impala. The familiar sound of Metallica filled the car. She recognized the thumping sound that came with Dean tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, she knew the exact pattern he would be swaying his head to this song. It was all so similar, all so like dad. It was enough to loll her to sleep.

She awoke to Dean's harsh singing voice screeching along to the radio.

"And she's buying a stairway tooooo…" upset in part because she had been prematurely awakened, and partially because of her earlier memories of Sam, Alex snapped.

"Stop!" she whined loudly, sitting up to glare at Dean through the review window. Dean looked shocked for a minute and then chuckled.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise, "you don't like my singing voice? You know my ranger badge says my names John Bon Jovi and I don't think you can lie on those things" Dean waited for a laugh and when it didn't come he looked back at his sister. She sat with her arms crossed, glaring out of the window. Dean could recognize a tantrum brewing when he saw one. Tantrums were not in short supply these days. Without dad, who could quickly reign in any of his children in a matter of seconds, Dean was at his wits end with his youngest sibling. Dean was relieved when all he heard was silence; maybe she had decided it would be better to keep quit. Dean was wrong.

"I hate this song" Alex growled out. Dean gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah? well, house rules" he stated, "Driver picks the music and Backseat," he stressed, "shuts his cake hole". This did nothing to subside her fit as she only scrunched up her face even more.

"But I don't like it!" she said, raising her voice to a shout. Dean wondered why his sister had to be a Winchester and not a Campbell. From what Dean remembered of his mother, she always so soft-spoken and kind, never one to raise her voice or start a fight with others. Half the time Dean wasn't sure if Alex was as headstrong as Sam and his father or simply a victim of demonic possession. He simply did not know what to do with her anymore, one more reason that it was absolutely essential that they find their father.

The glaring sign of the diner was their saving grace.

"Alright, I'm hungry your tired, lets just stop at this diner and get something to eat and then turn in for the night ok?" Dean asked her. Alex turned to face him.

"I'm not tired," she snapped. Dean pulled into the parking lot and turned to face his sister.

"We could always keep driving if you want." He said matter of factly. His sister took the bait and climbed out of the backseat.

The diner gave a warm, familiar, glow as they walked inside. The low chatter and clinging of plates felt like home to the Winchesters.

They sat down at the booth closest to the door, an easy escape and picked up the menus. They didn't really have to look at all to know what they would order. They knew the routine all too well. Dean would order a burger, extra onions and a side of fries. Alex would order macaroni, but she would only end up eating half, and then the steal fries off Dean's plate when she thought he wasn't looking. The life of a Winchester was repetitive circle, but in a life of fighting demons and monsters, the familiarity was something to be treasured.

Both siblings enjoyed the silence as they ate. Dean paid the bill after it was brought to him and gave the hot waitress the biggest tip that he could without raising suspicion with his fake credit cards. They left their car parked in the diner lot and rented a room in the motel just next door. Two singles, just like always. Alex got ready to bed without complaint and did not deny anything when Dean commented in how tired she was. Minutes later they were both laying on opposite sides of the room.

Alex rolled around on the soft fabric, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. It was hard for to fall asleep on such a huge bed alone. They used to have to double up, Dean and Sam and then her and Dad. Her dad smelled like gunpowder and whiskey. When he was there with her she was never scared. He always let her be on the left side of the bed, between the door and her, between the monsters and her. He'd even let her tuck herself under his strong arms wedged against his chest if Dean had let her watch a scary movie or Sam had let something slip about a recent hunt. Alex missed him more than anything and was starting to think that Dean didn't know anything about his whereabouts.

She listened to the silence for a few more seconds before whispering, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" he asked still half asleep, rolling over slightly.

"Are we going to see daddy tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully, propping herself up on her elbow and facing him. Dean only turned away, shoving his face further into this pillow.

"Uhhh…yep, yeah, dad. We'll see him tomorrow", Dean mumbled, mostly to himself then Alex but satisfied enough with the answer, and noticing that Dean was tired decided to go to sleep.

It was 1 in the morning when Dean carefully slipped Alex into the car and started for their destination. They had about a three-hour drive ahead of them and if he were lucky they would be able to get there before she woke up. He understood his sister's stance on the issue but couldn't ignore the fact that he needed Sam's help, desperately. If Alex figured out that she had been lied to she would go ballistic. He did not even want to imagine the tantrum that he would have to endure. It wasn't as if Dean didn't want to see his brother. He hadn't seen him in over 2 years and to be honest, his father becoming missing was in some ways a blessing, a chance for their family to be together again.

They rode in silence. Alex was sound asleep and with any luck she would stay that way until after he got a chance to talk with Sam.

By 4:15 Dean had reached the Stanford campus. He had already found out where Sam would be, first apartment in the phone book, first floor, the corner room. The only problem now would be making sure his sister stayed out long enough for him to sneak in and find Sam. He'd need to be quick and since Dean had a feeling Sam would be out of practice he did not think that would be much of a problem.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asks him, finally seeming to get the severity of the situation. Dean stopped momentarily, looking at the parked car. His brother looked at him questioningly.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean kept looking at the Impala, watching as his sister sat staring at him, she looked livid, at only 90 pounds Alex looked more threatening to Dean, then any monster he had ever faced.

"Get in the car Sam" Dean advised, deciding to not let the opinion of his younger sister affect his chances of finding their father or reconnecting with his brother.

Both brothers slipped into the car quickly. Maybe Dean shouldn't have been surprised when his sister grabbed his father's hefty journal from Dean's duffel bag, and hurled it at his younger brothers head.

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is really short but it's all I had time for and I really wanted to post something so...Hope you like it!

* * *

"NO!"

"Ow! Fuck!" Sam yelled grabbing the back of his head and then turning to look at Dean incredulously. "She threw dad's journal at me!" he told dean with disbelief. Dean paid no attention to his brother however; he was too busy staring daggers at his sister.

"What the hell was that huh?" Dean asked, hints of John Winchester seeping into his voice. Alex just glared at her brother too busy to notice the look on Dean's face. Sam cradled the back of this head and gently massaged the soar skin ignoring his sister completely.

After a few moments of dead silence Alex grew impatient, waiting for Sam to look at her, she wanted a fight. Hell, after four years she deserved a fight. Winchesters fought, that's what Dean had said and Sam's indifference only proved to Alex that he was nothing of the sort. She drew back her small, booted foot and kicked the back of his seat, hard. Before she had a chance for a second kick however, Dean grabbed onto her leg.

"Hey! You better cut it the hell out right now little girl! You understand me?" Dean asked her, vigorously shaking her let, but Alex was nowhere near finished. She tried kick to Dean's hands off her calves in order to continue her assault on Sam, who had now turned around and was watching the encounter. Alex twisted in her seat trying desperately to get loose from Dean's vice grip.

Dean wished that his father were here for the tenth time today. He would know exactly what to do with his sister's tantrum and Dean's confusion. Channeling John, Dean sucked in a deep breath and did what he should have done days ago. Twisting Alex's leg to the side he landed two sharp swats to her bottom. Alex stopped immediately and turned to face Dean, trying her hardest to hide her tears from him, Winchesters don't cry.

Now that Dean had her attention he raised his eyebrows and growled out, "Do you need a spanking? Huh? You keep this up and you're going over my knee right here!"

There was silence in the car as Dean dropped her foot and turned back to the front of the Impala, starting the ignition. Alex sat quietly sniffling, still staring at Dean.

Once out of the parking lot Sam had broke out of his daze, "Real good job you're doing" he snorted, shaking his head.

"Shut up" Dean snapped, eyes never leaving the road, except for a quick glance into the backseat.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11:00am on the first of November. They had been driving for 8 straight hours and Dean had finally pulled up to a pump. Since Dean was driving and both siblings had gotten a full nights rest, they all sat in silence listening to the slim collection of taps that the Winchester men had collected over the years, all three siblings deep in their own thoughts. Dean got out of the car and hooked the car up to the gas pump. Sam and Alex sat in the car in silence, refusing to look each others way, both still a little gun shy after last nights events. Alex was startled by a knock on her window.

"You hungry?" Dean asked. His voice muffled from the glass between them. Alex looked up, scowling slightly and shrugging her shoulders. Dean sighed, feeling defeated, and then turning to his brother, Sam shook his head almost immediately.

"Alright more for me" he called behind his shoulder, walking into the gas station market.

Sitting in the car alone with Sam seemed like pure torture. It wasn't so much that she really had a hard time sitting with him in silence, but that the amount of energy it took to be mad at him (constantly scowl, not look in his direction, keep silent, etc.) was exhausting in and of itself. After Alex was sure it had been twenty minutes, she started to wish that Dean had ignored her previous denial of food and gotten her something anyway.

After what seemed like forever, Dean walked back to the car with a large handful of assorted snacks. She was suddenly grateful of his constant interests in her eating habits. Handing her a snickers bar she did her best to look anything but exited, and reluctantly took the candy. Dean handed Sam a bag of chips, that he took eagerly, and started the engine.

Alex was used to long car rides. Seeing as she was too young to ever stay in a hotel room by herself, her entire life, it seemed, was spent being shuttled around the country. She used to spend most of the time in the impala with Dean, as he took the most direct root, her father often stopping to gather more information along the way. She was also accustom to staying with strangers. If the hunt was going to be particularly long or difficult she was dropped off along the way to stay with one of Johns close group of allies, usually Uncle Bobby but occasionally others like Missouri or Pastor Jim.

Alex remembered one of her favorite visits was when she was dropped off to stay with Caleb for a few days. He taught her how to pick a lock with a shoe lace and let her carve into a piece of wood with his butterfly knife, even gave her one of her own until John came back and took it from her, scolding Caleb at how dangerous it was. She remembered sitting in the backseat of the Impala driving away after her father had just given her a lecture about the knife. She had had so much fun and her father had ruined it all. She had been so mad that she had raised her foot back in preparation to kick and simply…

"Cut that out", Dean told her, starting into the backseat. Alex hadn't meant to kick the seat, it was simply a reflex but she found she liked the reaction she got from Dean and pulled back her foot to do it a second time. "Uhhr" Dean growled low in his throat, this time he turned around almost completely, taking his eyes off of the road. "Do you need another lesson on behaving?" he asked her, his voice totally flat this time. This was not what she wanted. She liked the attention that she was getting from Dean but she most certainly did not want a spanking. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, trying her best not to pout. Dean held his gaze, "Huh? No?" he asked her. Alex had learned from an early age that when you were asked a question you gave a verbal response. Her father was not an unkind man however, his years in the military service and as a hunter had made him expect more from his children.

"No sir", Alex replied. Refusing to look at her brother until she felt that he was turned around again. When she looked up however she was surprised to meet Sam's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alex turned away, blushing. She did not want him to see her being scolded, she was supposed to be grown up and mature. He was supposed to see how good she was and then feel so bad for leaving them. She still felt his gaze on her, judging, so she tucked her head into her chest and turned into the seat of the car, hiding.

"Is she awake?" Alex heard as she was drowsily woken from her sleep.

"We'll just drop her off here and go talk to some people in town, then we'll be back in time to pick up a motel room."

"Yeah alright." She heard shifting around the car. She scrunched up her face and moved around on the seat. Her door was wrenched open.

"Come on." Dean told her, "We have to get you set up before we leave." Alex only moved away from the noise.

"Nooo Dean, m'tired" she said almost in a whining tone. She heard his trademark sign and felt as he reached in the car, grabbing under her armpits and lifting her up.

"Why have you been so difficult lately, huh?" he asked her quietly, rubbing her back. Even though Dean was still a little ticked off at her antics before, he felt a sense of relief as he felt her grasp onto him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"M'trying" Alex all but whispered. It wasn't that Alex was a bad kid; it was more so that being good was so difficult. Even so, Dean had noticed her being a particular challenge lately.

"I know." He told her, giving her back a quick rub and then, much to Alex's displeasure, setting her down to walk beside him.

They walked into the diner across the street, Sam lingering behind. Dean found the booth closest to the back exit and told Alex to sit. He slid her a twenty,

"Sammy and I are going to just be around town talking to some people Ok?" Alex nodded, "I want you to stay here while we're gone. We should be back in about three hours. You have my number don't you?" Alex nodded again. "Good girl. Now, I don't want you to move off of this bench you hear me? I'm serious." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Dean" Alex assured him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Alright" he said, giving her a rye smile and kissing the top of her head quickly, "Call if you need us". He shouted before leaving the diner with Sam. Alex had a feeling that something wasn't going to go right.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've gotten a few messages asking me to clarify Alex's age but to be honest I'm not really sure. I am placing her in my mind, from 7-9 but there is no definite age yet!

The act of waiting at various public locations, for Alex, had become an art. She knew exactly how much food she would have to buy in order to not get kicked out of a diner, how many books to read to avoid looking suspicious in a public library, and how to start making a scene to prevent a potential kidnapping. She may not know how to fire a shotgun without breaking her arm, but Alex had an array of skills all her own.

It was rare that her brother and dad would need her on hunts, but occasionally it was necessary. While her father did her absolute best to keep her away from the actual hunt, collecting information before hand was another story. She had often been the classmate of a child that had gone missing or the niece of victim. It was easy for her to blend in; no one questioned the motives of a child.

Though it had grown to be one of her best skills, lying had not always come so easy to Alex. She remembered one hunt in particular, when she was probably no older then three, her father and brothers had been hunting a witch who they believed was praying on victims of a church. Her father had given her the task of entering the church and talking to the priest, claiming to be the daughter of one of the dead women. John thought this to be the perfect plan since the church had refused to be questioned by John and the boys using their fake badges. It did not go however, as was planned. It went off without a hitch until the priest began trying to start up a conversation. Even though Alex was aware of the plan, she was not used to speaking to other people, and became panicked when she couldn't see John, who was waiting right outside the door. She did her best, trying to relay the information that John had given her, but it only came out as a whisper, evoking more questions from the priest, which only made matters worse. Eventually she just sat down and started crying, sobbing for her daddy over and over again. John entered the room moments later picking her up and making rushed apologies to the priest at how she was just shaken up because of her mother's death, and questions from the priest as to why he looked so close to the police officer that had questioned him the day before. John, speechless, left. John was not angry with her, but did his best to hide his disappointment; telling her what a good girl she was and apologizing that daddy had left. They did not catch the witch until two weeks later; there were two more victims.

By the time the waitresses' had switched shifts, Alex was starting to get worried. They had been gone for around 6 hours and that must mean it was about 10 o'clock. She sat fidgeting in her chair. She felt someone come up behind her, causing her to whip her head around; it was only a waitress.

"Are you doin' ok sweetheart? You've been here an awful long time. Can I call someone for you?" So much for staying inconspicuous.

"No ma'am I'm ok, my brothers should be here soon." Alex gave her her sweetest smile. She nodded, but looked nervous, lingering a little too long, but then walking away. Alex glanced down at her phone, no calls from Dean. She was used to things not going according to plan, but she almost always got a call. A number of questions had been running through her mind. Had they found daddy? Was he ok? And worst of all. Had the thing that had gotten daddy got them too? Alex felt some tears well in her eyes but quickly brushed them away. She just really really missed daddy. She felt tap on her shoulder; it was the waitress again but someone else was with her this time. A tall, fat man stood behind her, he looked clean but unshaven and unfriendly, probably the owner, she thought. The waitress crouched down to Alex's level.

"Hey sweetheart, you know you've been here a really long time now and…" she trailed off, looking up at the man. He shifted up comfortably, not looking in her direction.

"We're gonna um, hafta call the police. You know it's a crime to…leave children unattended." Alex tried to remain calm. This had never happened before, she was used to the nervous stares and the judgmental whispers but never this. If she got sent to the station there'd be so many questions her brothers would have to answer and questions always led to trouble. She knew that Dean had told her to stay in the diner but she couldn't stay here and let herself be taken by these people. Quickly, she made a decision. She pushed off the woman's hand; slipped in front of her and around the big mans legs. He made to reach for her but she dodged him and bolted out of the door.

"Honey come back!" she heard the woman's drowned out calls behind her as she continued to run. She felt bad for her; she seemed nice enough and probably thought she was helping. She did not know what she was talking about.

She ran for a couple minutes longer, not sure if they had continued to follow her, and then slowed her pace down to a walk.

"Shit" Alex whispered. If daddy had heard her say that he would have given her a swat, even though she had heard him and Dean say much worse. It did seem appropriate however. Not only was Dad missing now but so were Sam and Dean. Alex did not like the idea of being an orphan. She stopped walking and picked up her phone, trying to call Dean for the first time. Not surprisingly it rang and rang with no response until she heard his recorded voice on the other end, "this is deans other other cell…" She snapped it shut and furiously rubbed at her eyes, whiling the tears to go away. She just wanted Dean and Daddy, and she was tired, and cold, and didn't know where she was. Another tear escaped and she remembered what her brother and father had always told her.

'If you're lost and you can't get ahold of me or Dean you call Sammy alright?' This had always made Alex scoff, insisting that she wouldn't ever need Sammy for anything, confident in the fact that her father and brother would never let her down. She stared down and her phone now and, seemingly against her will, her fingers began to type the numbers. She raised the phone to her head and listened for the ring. It was answered almost immediately.

"Where the hell are you?!" It was Sam. The mixture of relief and fear due to his tone of voice made Alex start to cry in earnest.

"I-I don' kn-know" She sobbed into the phone. She heard a breath on the other end of the line.

"Are you crying?" He asked her, though his tone had become softer. Alex didn't respond, still sobbing. "Alright," he sighed, "What do you see? Any land marks?" Alex looked around her desperately, a stop sign, a brick building, she looked up ahead.

"U-um a b-bri-bridge" she hiccupped. Sam sighed.

"Damn, we were just there. Stay where you are." He hung up the phone quickly.

Alex did as she was told, folding her arms across her chest and shivering. She looked around her in the night, jumping whenever she heard a sound. She wasn't so much afraid of monsters when she was with her family but they were terrifying when she was on her own, she knew some took kids.

She stayed this way until she saw the lights of the Impala and Sam pulling up to the curb. He reached over and pushed the door open for her.

"Get in" he said, though not unkindly. Reluctantly, she slid into the seat next to him.

"Where's Dean?" she asked almost nervously. Sam started the engine and began the drive back.

"Back at the motel room" he responded. Alex breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed at her eyes. After a few moments of silence Alex looked back up at her brother.

"Is he mad?" Sam scoffed.

"What do you think!?" He asked incredulously. Alex just looked down at her hands and said nothing for the rest of the ride.

When they finally arrived at the motel Alex was reluctant to get out of the car, she knew that Dean would be mad and didn't know if she would be able to explain herself quick enough to escape his wrath. Sam was out of the car immediately after it was parked and before he was to the room door, Alex was scampering after him. She reached him just before he put the key in the lock, twisting and then hearing the click. Sam walked in first, turning to Dean who had just jumped up from his chair.

"Found her." Sam said. Dean turned to Alex. He looked livid, his eyes just about ready to pop out of his head. He reached her in two quick strides, roughly grabbing her arm and then turning her to the side, placing three incredibly sharp swats to her bottom.

"Where the hell were you?!" He yelled, turning her to face him. If possible, more tears started to escape Alex's eyes. Her sobbing escalated to a whole new level and she found it impossible to answer Dean. His face softened and he gently picked his crying sister up.

"Alright" he breathed, rubbing her back and bouncing her slightly, like he had done when she was a baby. She clung tightly to him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in her right hand and burring her face into his neck, soaking his t-shirt.

"I bet that was scary huh?" he almost cooed, "that why we don't run away right?" he asked. She nodded her head into his chest and he sighed. They stood this way until Alex eventually calmed down some. Dean brought her over to the other side of the room, sitting down on the bed and placing her in his lap.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.


	6. Chapter 6

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alex sniffed, and pressed her face against her brother's shoulder. Even though she was anxious to tell her brother the full story, she was enjoying his undivided attention. That was the one good thing about getting in trouble. Good behavior was expected, bad behavior however, was always sure to get you some notice. Though it was not something, Alex knew, that you should go looking for. A trip over John Winchester's knee may give you a couple minutes of undivided attention however, it also left you the painful reminder of the consequences of crossing him.

Dean shifted slightly, trying to get Alex to sit up a little and look at him. She simply hung on tighter, whining slightly.

"Alex" Dean said in a warning tone, looking down at his sister. His sister did look at him, unfortunately for him, she had also inherited Sam's puppy dog eyes. Dean sighed, looking at her through her tear stained cheeks. Dean moved uncomfortably and tried to harden his heart.

"Alex I want you to tell me what happened." He said firmly.

Dean was surprised when Alex only shook her head, burrowing deeper into his leather jacket.

Clearing his throat his sat his sister up to face him.

"OK. Let me rephrase that, you are going to tell me what happened." Alex whimpered as she felt her chin being raised up, and her eyes being forced to meet his.

"Now I know you know better then to run away when you're given a direct order to stay somewhere, don't you?" He asked. Alex shook her head yes, until Dean raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

Alex's eyes darted away, "Yes sir." She mumbled. Thankfully, Dean seemed satisfied with her response and continued.

"Then what happen?" He asked again. Alex fidgeted. She did not want to go through the entire story and was hesitant to discover his reaction to her, well, little "adventure", even if she felt as though it was fully justified.

She was still a little shaken up and still wanted the comfort that her brother had given her earlier.

For a third time, she tried grabbing onto him tighter, doing her best to hide her face from him.

She felt herself being easily lifted off of his lap and placed on the bed, while Dean moved to stand in front of her, crossing his arms and dwarfing her by comparison, he looked mad.

"OK," he said, pointing at her. His tone suggested that he was nearly out of patients, "You're going to tell me what I want to hear before I count to three, or…." He warned, voice sounding gruff, "You are going to be one sorry little girl." Alex blanched.

"One" he announced. Alex looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"Two" 'that wasn't fair!' She thought. He was counting too quickly, not giving her enough time to collect her thoughts.

"Th…" he had almost gotten the word out of his mouth before Alex interrupted.

"IwassittingatthetableslikeyousaidbutyouweregonnaareallyreallylongtimeandpeoplestartedgivingmelooksandIdidn'tknowwhattodosoIcalledyouandyoudidn'tpickupandthenthewaitresscameoverandshesaidshewasgonnacallthepolicesoIran!" Alex relayed the entire story as fast as she could, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for a response. When none came she opened her eyes.

Dean was in the same position as he had been, arms tight across his chest, now both eyebrows were raised.

"….You what?" he said after a while. Alex sighed, at the realization she would have to explain a second time.

She sat up on the bed a little, cleared her throat and looked her brother in the eye. He looked at her expectantly.

"I was waiting in the diner just like you had told me to do," She explained calmly, "Everything was fine but after a while it was getting really late so I tried to call you," she breathed, Dean still had not changed his stance, "You didn't pick up and then a little later this waitress came over with the manager and said that the police where here and they were going to help me get home." She realized she was speaking quickly again so she tried to take a deep breath. "So I ran because I figured if I got caught it would only screw up the hunt and…." Her breath hitched, "….I wanna find daddy…" she felt her eyes fill with tears and she fiercely tried pushing them away before looking up at Dean, his expression had softened some, and he was now shuffling his feet slightly under him.

"Look," he said, "I understand why you ran, we shouldn't have left you for that long and you're right," he sighed, "You getting you're little ass thrown in jail would be a complication in the investigation, however," 'Oh boy" Alex thought, "my phone is…temporarily out of use after I got a little mud on it." Alex noticed him glaring in Sam's direction, quickly his attention was focused back to her, "but I sure as hell know that you did not even try and call Sam until you were already four miles from the diner, am I right?" he questioned. Alex dropped her head.

"Yes sir" she answered him.

"Next time you can't get ahold of me you call Sam next, understand?" he said firmly.

"Yes sir" Alex responded again. And then quickly added, "Am I gonna get a spanking?" Dean sighed again, looking over at Sam.

"No" he said finally, "Get you're pajamas on and get into bed".

Not more then a half an hour later they were all in bed. Sam and Dean both on the big beds while Alex slept on a roll away.

Alex was having trouble sleeping. She could hear both her brothers' steady breathing but could not seem to fall asleep herself. When she was younger and couldn't sleep her dad used to let her sleep with him. It was comforting, made her feel safe and protected.

Alex glanced over at Dean and slowly tiptoed over to him.

As she reached the bed she hesitated, what if he got mad at her for waking him up?

Slowly she gained the courage enough for a "d-dean", it was barely a whisper. The covers were lifted up slightly.

"Come on." He said lightly as she scrambled up on to the bed and under the sheets.

Eventually she was lulled to sleep by her brothers even breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

It was not a rare occurrence for Alex to dream about her father and brothers. It was something that was constantly at the forefront of her mind giving her both comfort and fear. What concerned Alex perhaps most of all was the fact that John had left without saying goodbye. She had been with Dean at the time. That was unusual because she had always stayed with her father when he and Dean would part ways for different hunts. Alex had been excited, it was a treat to be able to stay with her brother and drive in the impala. It wasn't until two weeks later that she began to regret even being with her brother at all. Dean kept telling her that he would be home soon, but every week it seemed that his arrival would be delayed another few days. Finally Dean had just stopped talking about him completely but Alex could hear him late at night listening to an old recording over and over again, playing it forwards and backwards, slowing it down and speeding it up until he would fall asleep in a motel chair. There wasn't a second that went by that Alex didn't wish to have her daddy back. It was no secret that John Winchester ran a tight ship but he was still her daddy and she loved him more than anyone had ever loved another human being (aside from Dean sometimes, but only when he let her steer the Impala if the road was clear enough).

It seemed as though John was in every one of Alex's dreams since she had last seen him. Since she did not even have a picture of her father, it was the one way that she was sure she could remember his face.

This particular night was no different and the events that occurred that night only made her dream of a very real memory.

"Alexandra you better eat all of those apple slices before we get to the motel, you understand" John called from the front of the car, eyeing his daughter in the rear view mirror.

The three year old bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, giving her father a mischievous smile, "Nooo daddy," Alex laughed, stretching out in the back of the impala, almost laying on top of her brother. Sam sighed, knowing that John Winchester did not take well to being told no.

"Alexandra" John said, expecting his daughter to pay attention. Raising all his children had been different but his daughter had presented a particular challenge. She was like Mary in so many ways, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, unfortunately her personality was almost 100% Winchester. Most of the time she could be a well-behaved angel, however, on occasion, his daughter was known to pitch a fit.

True to character, Alex did not respond, rather, she rolled over, pushing her body into the impala seats, lying across the back. John turned down the music, a sign that he was less than pleased.

"Alexandra" John repeated, this time in a sterner tone, something that both Winchester boys knew very well. Still his daughter gave no response, apart from a small whine, muffled by the leather seats. Sam, troubled by his father's apparent aggravation, picked his sister up by her armpits and sat her back down on the seat.

"Alex," Sam said giving his sister a warning look, "you need to listen to dad, and look at him when he talks to you". Alex pouted, her glassy eyes and flushed cheeks made it apparent that she had missed her daily nap that day.

She pouted at her brother.

"No apples," she announced crossing her arms and banging her little legs up against the seat.

"You're going to get in trouble," Sam breathed, rolling his eyes at his sister's apparent disobedience.

"Nuh uh", She retorted back, obviously looking for confrontation. Sam just leaned back against the seat and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever brat," Alex's eyes widened, while she was accustomed to Dean's swearing and the occasional curse from her father, every ounce of Winchester blood in her would not allow a direct hit to her pride.

"I'm not a brat you are!" She scowled at Sam and brought up a tiny fist to hit at his chest, Sam gasped. It didn't hurt in the slightest, she was only three for Christ sake, but hitting had become an area of special concern throughout the last year and Alex had to be reminded often that it was not acceptable.

John's eyes shot up at the sound of the smack, his anger apparent in the death glare he was currently giving his three year old, letting the entire car aware that his patients was up.

"Alexandra Winchester, you sit down in your seat and leave your brother alone or I will pull over and spank your bottom this minute! Do you understand me?" John roared, making Alex's cheeks flush at the sudden attention. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the sharp tone of his voice.

"I wanna ride with Dean!" She wailed, referring to the large truck that Dean was driving behind them. John sighed one more time, cursing the heavens for not having the luxury of being more gentile on his children. He pulled over to the side of the road, signaling for his son to follow, and drove the Impala off the highway. John made quick work of getting out of the car and opening the back seat.

"Sammy," he addressed his son, "You go get in the car with Dean" Sam did not argue, knowing full well not to mess with his father in his current state of mind.

Turning his attention to his daughter he quickly picked her up without much thought to the matter, and pulled her across his lap.

By the second swat she was in tears, more from surprise then pain, and four swats later she was finished, hugging her father tightly and sincerely apologizing.

"You need to listen to daddy from now on, do you understand?" John raised his eyebrows.

Alex nodded, "Yes sir. An' no hittin'" she added.

"That's right" John agreed as he laid her down in the back once more. The music in the Impala was still playing softly as it lulled Alex to sleep. She had almost dozed off when it seemed to be getting louder. In fact it was so loud that Alex could barely stand it, barely think, and it was only getting worse.

"Dean! Turn off your damn alarm already!" The noise stopped. Alex opened her eyes slightly; the motel room was just as they had left it last night.

"Let's go Alex, we're moving out in 1 hundred" Dean called from the bathroom, "Daddy dearest here we come," she heard him mutter.


End file.
